THE DEMON FOX FALLING IN LOVE
by rokudaime sama63
Summary: ini fic pertama saya,jadi gomen kalau agak ancur dan aneh.oke langsung saja ROKUDAIME HOKAGE63 PRESENT THE DEMON FOX FALLING IN LOVE NARUTO DESCLAMIER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO ANEH,ABAL,ANCUR, MUNGKIN OOC,DANLAIN SEBAGAINYA.CANON
1. Chapter 1

**ini fic pertama saya,jadi gomen kalau agak ancur dan langsung saja tan pa basa-basi lagi,**

**ROKUDAIME HOKAGE63 PRESENT**

**THE DEMON FOX FALLING IN LOVE**

**NARUTO DESCLAMIER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ANEH,ABAL,ANCUR,(MUNGKIN)OOC,DANLAIN SEBAGAINYA.**

**SMARTNARU,STRONGNARU,AND GOOD KYUUBI,CANON**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 1**

Angin semilir berhembus dengan tenang,membelai setiap jiwa-jiwa yang kelelahan bak belaian seorang ibu pada biru berhiaskan awan putih menjadi lukisan alam yang tak tertandingi,sungguh maha karya yang begitu indah dipandang masih belum tinggi,membuat pagi hari tampak cerah dan waktu yang pas untuk memulai aktifitas di pagi -orang mulai melakukan kegiatanya seperti biasa dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

Namun,hal ini tidak berlaku bagi sosok yang meringkuk diatas tempat piyama tidur yang masih melekat,sosok yang ternyata seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun itu tak bergeming dari tempat hari yang cerah seakan tak mampu membuat bocah berambut pirang cerah tersebut bersemangat melakukan kegiatan tersebut hanya melamun ,memandang dinding kamarnya yang kecil(sebenarnya kamarnya hanya apartemen kecil,sehingga cukup luas untuk seorang bocah)dengan tatapan sedikit kesedihan,penyesalan,dan amarah yang terpancar dari kedua mata blue saphire milik sang bocah.

Naruto,nama sang tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula meskipun jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan jam apa yang dipikirkan naruto sehingga membuat ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya lantas melirik kalender yang terpasang secara rapi di dinding kamarnya.10 hari ini,bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunya?bukankah hari ini hari yang cukup cerah untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunya bersama keluarga dan taman-temanya?bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia karena akan mendapatkan kado atau hadiah dari orangtu dan teman-temanya,serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang-orang di sekitarnya?.tapi,mengapa ia murung dan bersedih?bukankah hari ini hari spesialnya?**MENGAPA?**

Jawaban dari pertanyaan-partanyaan tersebut bermula dari sebuah peristiwa yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan semua orang,apalagi 6 tahun yang lalu yang membuat kehidupan naruto berubah,kejadian yang membuat naruto di benci dan dianiaya oleh orang-orang KYUUBI KE kejadian yang membuat hidup naruto berubah,membuat naruto tak bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya,membuat kedua orang tua naruto ibu tewas bersama sang ayah karena melindungi konoha dan anak mereka yang disegel oleh youndaime hokage a.k.a ayah naruto lah yang membuat naruto dibenci oleh penduduk menyalahkan naruto sebagai pelampiasan amarah,karena menganggap naruto sebagai reinkarnasi dari kyuubi.

Hidup naruto sejak kecil yang keras tak membuat ia menjadi murung dan ia malah menjadi anak yang periang dan penuh selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang memandangnya,meskipun mereka memandang naruto dengan tatapan sinis dan marah,tapi naruto tak pernah membalasnya dengan hal yang malah membalasnya dengan senyum tulus nan hangat.

Namun,semakin lama semakin berat hidup tak hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan marah dan sinis,mereka juga melakukan tindakan naruto sempat koma bahkan hampir sang dewa kematian nampaknya belum berkehendak mangambil nyawa naruto meskipun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka akibat penganiayaan tersebut membuat ia tak mendapat bisa saja ia mendapat teman,namun anak-anak konoha sudah didoktrin untuk tidak mendekat apalagi berteman dengan sial kata tanggal 10 oktober,intensitas penganiayaan terhadap naruto semakin mengapa ia kamarnya yang sempit untuk menghindar dari amarah para penduduk yang membencinya.

**NARUTO POV**

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela di aku enggan beranjak dari tempat aku malas atau sakit,hanya saja aku mau menghindar dari penduduk yang ingin bukanlah orang yang bodoh hingga aku tak tahu penyebab mereka tahu semua ini dari kyuubi meceritakan kejadian 6 tahu yang aku ingin menyalahkan kyuu nee-chan,tapi setelah aku mendengar alasan ia melakukan penyerangan,aku akhirnya memaafkanya,ia sebenarnya tidak lah menyeramkan,memang waktu pertama kali aku bertemu denganya aku sempat pingsan karena wujudnya yang sangat meyeramkan seperti setelah itu aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal nee-chan sebenarnya sangat memanggilnya kyuu nee-chan karena ia mengajarkan banyak hal padaku,dari jurus-jurus ninja tingkat genin sampai jonin dan juga melatih kemempuan otakku untuk bisa memikirkan strategi dan melakukan debat kenapa aku manyebutnya baik,ia menceritakan banyak sejarah tentang dunia shinobi sehingga aku tahu sedikit tentang awal mula dunia shinobi.

Meskipun aku belum masuk akademi,tapi aku bisa melakukan beberapa jurus yang kuanggap mudah untuk kage bunshin,henge,kawarimi,taijutsu,genjutsu,dan sedikit aku mulai belajar jurus rasengan dan hiraishin milik tahu jati diri orangtuaku dari kyuu nee-chan juga.

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Aku terus mangasah kemampuanku untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat agar diakui oleh orang-orang dan menjadi hokage yang lebih hebat dari ayahku.

Saat ini aku berada di akademi ninja konoha yang lalu sandaime jii-san mendaftarkanku di akademi untuk belajar menjadi seorang ninja yang -san tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah bisa melakukan hampir semua jurus-jurus ninja yang jurus ayah sudah hampir kukuasai memang merahasiakan tentang hal itu karena akan mengundang pihak-pihak yang menginginkan juga sudah bisa mengauasai cakra kyuubi,walaupun latihanya cukup berat namun aku terus berlatih hingga saat umurku 9 tahun aku bisa menguasai cakra kyuubi sepenuhnya.

Di akademi aku belum mendapatkan teman sama sungguh ironis hidupku aku bersyukur karena ada beberapa orang yang sandaime jii-san,iruka sensei,dan kyuu mereka semua mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini.

**NARUTO POV END**

Akademi hari ini mengadakan ujian kenaikan murid-murid akademi tampak antusias juga dengan naruto,ia tampak serius dengan apa yang tentang `tata cara menjadi sorang shinobi'adalah materi yang akan akan diujikan hari ini.``selamat pagi anak-anak''sapa seorang guru.``selamat pagi sensei''jawab anak-anak dengan riang.``baiklah,hari ini kita akan melakukan ujian dihari terakhir simpan semua buku dan kertas kalian dan siapkan alat tulisnya''terang guru mengelilingi kelas untuk membagi soal ujian yang akan selesai ia duduk dimejanya dan mulai memperhatikan para murid-muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan berhenti pada sosok naruto yang mengerjakan soal dengan tenang.`naruto,sebenarnya kau anak yang kenapa kau meyembunyikan hal itu dari anak-anak yang lain, kau bisa mendapatkan teman jika kau mau'batin iruka,sang guru.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sudah dari tadi naruto tak meninggalkan sedang sibuk membaca tentang berbagai macam jenis jurus-jurus di perpustakaan melakukan ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan disetiap murid-murid menambah pengetahuanya tentang jurus-jurus yang ia tak ketahui selain dari juga ingin mempelajari jurus tersebut jika ia tiba-tiba terkejut ketika ia menemukan sebuah jurus yang ia pikir cukup manarik untuk dikuasai.`kyuu nee-chan,aku menemukan jurus yang cukup bagus'lapor naruto ke kyuubi.`**jurus****apa****naruto-kun,kelihatanya****kau****tertarik****sekali****dengan****jurus****itu****'**.`jurus ini namanya _jurus__pemisah_(nama jurusnya ngarang abis(^^)v).'.`**jurus****pemisah?jurus****macam****apa****itu****naruto-kun,aku****baru****mendengarnya****'**.`ini jurus yang mampu memisahkan seseorang dari sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya'.`**separti****aku****dan****kamu****'**.`benar,jurus ini merubah sesuatu tersebut dari bentuk awalnya menjadi bentuk yang diinginkan tanpa merubah apa yang ada dalam sesuatu tersebut,juga orang yang menggunakan jurus tersebut'.`**hmm,cukup****menarik****,mengapa****kau****mengatakan****hal****ini****padaku,naruto-kun?****'**.`aku sedang berbikir,kyuu aku melakukan jurus ini dan membebaskanmu dalam bentuk manusia,apakah kau mau kyuu nee-chan?'. ekspresi kyuubi saat mendengar hal tidak habis pikir,kenapa bocah itu mau repot-repot membebaskanya dari penjara segel 4 element youndaime merasa bersalah pada naruto yang ia kira membencinya karena apa yang ia lakukan 10 tahun yang semua itu salah,ia memaafkan dirinya setelah tahu tak bertanya apakah hal tersebut benar atau hanya bohong seperti itu naruto haya menjawab``aku percaya padamu karena aku mampu melihat apa yang ada didalam matamu,lagi pula semua ini bukan salahmu kan kyuubi'' .oh,betapa ingin sekali kyuubi memeluk naruto dan meminta maaf atas segala apa yang telah ia lakukan,meskipun itu diluar kendalinya.

`**a-aku****mau****naruto-kun,hanya****saja****kamu****tidak****khawatir****kalau****penduduk****konoha****tahu****kalau****aku****ini****kyuubi****walaupun****aku****berubah****di****konoha****banyak****orang****yang****bisa****mendeteksi****cakra?apalagi****cakraku****sangat****besar.****'**naruto tampak berpikir ia tersenyum setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.`hehehe,jangan khawatir kyuu punya tenang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah mempelajari jurus ini secepatnya dan sesegera mungkin mempraktekanya,aku sudah tidak sabar melihat bagaimana rupamu dalam wujud manusia kyuu cantik sekali'jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya alias kyuubi langsung memerah setelah dikatai cantik oleh naruto.`**k-ka-kau****bisa****saja****naruto-kun,aku****tidak****cantik****kok****'**jawab kyuubi sedikit tergagap akibat malu dibilang cantik.`kalau begitu ayo kita pelajari jurus ini dan langsung semangat naruto'

Setelah menyalin jurus tersebut kedalam gulungan jurus miliknya,ia segera meninggalkan perpustakaan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata onix yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan`naruto apa yang kau lakukan ?aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh ,minato sensei anakmu sangat merepotkan'orang tersebut pergi dalam kepulan asap.

**TBC**

Gomen kalau jelek soalnya ini proyek kedua setelah proyek pertama para readers menyukai fic pertama saya yang abal dan aneh bin ancur lagi,gomennasai m(..)m dan mohon reviewnya

**R**EVIEW

R**E**VIEW

RE**V**IEW

REV**I**EW

REVI**E**W

REVIE**W**


	2. Chapter 2

udara sore hari di musim gugur memang begitu menyejukan. apalagi berada di tengah2 hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan yang rindang. suasana bertambah asri saat burung2 terbang membelah cakrawala. angin semilir bak belaian penuh kasih dari seorang ibu membuat siapa pun terlena untuk menikmatinya. mentari sore memancarkan cahaya keemasan membuat perasaan orang2 yang menatapnya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di hati.

tak jauh dari hutan, lebih tepatnya tengah hutan, terdapat sesosok bocah yang masih betah tanpa mau baranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. rambut _blondienya _menutupi dahinya yang penuh dengan peluh yang merembes dari sela pori2nya. mata _blue saphirenya _memandang ke arah pepohonan dengan tatapan kelelahan. nafasnya memburu seperti habis melakukan maraton neraka yang diciptakan khusus untuk membinasakan atlit dunia. bajunya yang hanya berupa kaos hitam dengan gambar spirall di bagian perut telah basah kuyub oleh keringat. jacket orangenya di ikatkan di sekitar pinggangnya.

naruto baru saja melakukan latihan pengendalian cakra. salah satu dari berbagai rangkaian latihan yang ia lakukan 3 bulan terakhir ini. latihan untuk menguasai sebuah jurus yang tingkatanya setara dengan jurus kelas SS. _arbiter soul. _suatu jurus yang bisa membuat _bijuu_ yang ada dalam tubuhnya a.k.a kyuubi bisa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. dengan bentuk yang berbeda, tanpa resiko dan efek samping yang terlalu beresiko, dan sang bijuu masih bisa di kontrol oleh jincurhiki. namun bukan itu yang membuat ia melakukan ingin mengeluarkan sang bijuu dari tubuhnya. ia kesepian, ia butuh teman yang mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, mau berada di sisinya kala sedang sedih dan susah. ia butuh tempat untuk menumahkan semua unek2 dalam hatinya kala ia sedang galau, dan meminta pendapat kala ia sedang bingung.

naruto melakukan latihan ini dengan sebunyi2. ia tak mau orang2 bahkan shinobi lainya mengetahui bahwa ia tengah berlatih untuk menguasai suatu jurus yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh shinobi setingkat joonin dan kage ini. melihat kenyataanya naruto hanya seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. ia tidak mau sampai di bawa dan di introgasi oleh ANBU tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

sore itu naruto hendak pulang ke apartemenya ketika ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang tak jauh darinya. naruto tahu siapa pemilik aura ini. sebenarnya naruto merasakan sebulan terakhir ini, ia di awasi dari arah pepohonan tak jauh di sampingnya. namun ia tak menghiraukannya selama ia tak mengganggu dan melaporkan kepada orang lain. namun kali ini ia merasa perlu menegur sosok tersebut. " konichiwa ne, kakashi sensei. o genki desu ? ". naruto berkata sambil menatap ke arah pepohonan di sampingnya dengan cengiran foxynya. orang yang di sapa hanya bisa membelakkan mata dan kaget " _bagaimana mungkin naruto bisa tahu aku ada disini ? padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan aura cakraku hingga level terendah yang bisa di rasakan seorang shinobi. ini tidak mungkin ! " _batin orang yang bersembuyi di balik sebuah pohon yang ternyata adalah hatake kakashi. dengan ragu2 kakashi melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyianya menuju ke arah naruto. " y..yo, naruto. kabarku baik2 saja. bagaimana denganmu ? " tanya kakashi dengan keringat dingin mengalir di kepalanya. gugup. dia hanya memandang naruto dengan seksama dari ujung ranbut sampai ujung kaki. tidak ada yang aneh dengan diri naruto. semuanya sama, tidak ada yang berubah. " naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, tempat ini bukanlah tempat untuk bermain. " tanya kakashi sambil memandang naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. naruto yang di tatap begitu hanya manunjukkan cengiran rubahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " hehehe, tidak sedang apa2 kok kakashi sensei, hanya sedikit berlatih mempraktekan apa yang di ajarkan iruka sensei di akademi. sensei sendiri sedang apa ?" tanya balik naruto. " aku sedang jalan - jalan di sekitar sini, lalu aku merasakan aura cakra yang yang cukup besar di sini. apa kau tahu sesuatu naruto " tanya kakashi dengan tatapan penuh rasa curiga ke arah naruto. " tidak, aku tidak tahu apa pun, lagipula sensei kenapa sembunyi di balik pohon, ada apa ? " tanya naruto dengan muka polosnya. kakashi bingung harus menjawab apa. tidak mungkin ia mengaku kalau ia habis mengawasi naruto sejak tadi. tiba2 saja aura di sekitar mereka berubah. kakashi yang merasakanya langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling denga waspada. " kakashi sensei... " merasa naruto memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh kearah naruto. betapa terkejutnya kakashi mendapati naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. ditambah dengan aura membunuh yang di pancarkan oleh naruto mampu membuat seorang hatake kakashi sedikit gemetar. bocah di depanya bukanlah naruto. naruto anak yang polos dan selalu memancarkam aura keceriaan. bukan sosok anak yang memiliki ekspresi dingin dan menebar aura kegelapan seperti saat ini. ada apa dengan naruto sebenarnya ?

**TBC**

gomenasai minna - san # sujud - sujud di kaki readers # baru up date soalnya aku lagi stres dan merenung dulu untuk waktu yang lama.

thank's buat yang udah mau ngasih review, kripik, dan sarapan # eh salah - salah, maksudnya kritik dan saran # semoga up date kali ini bisa lebih baik lagi. reviewnya di tunggu yaaaaa!

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

angin berhembus sedang. menambah suasana sore hari itu makin sejuk. kakashi yang terpaku atas perubahan yang drastis dari naruto langsung memasang sikap waspada. mungkin yang ada di hadapanya kini bukanlah naruto, melainkan orang lain yang memakai eujud naruto untuk tujuan yang tidak baik." kakashi sensei aku tidak akan berbasa - basi lagi. sebenarnya kenapa kau mengawasiku akhir2 ini, hm ? apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, kakashi sensei " tanya naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap katanya dan tatapan menusuk terarah langsung ke mata kakashi.' _bagaimana naruto tahu kalau aku mangawasinya sebulan ini. mencurigakan '_ " bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku mengawasimu akhir2 ini. padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan aura cakraku hingga level terendah yang bisa dirasakan seorang shinobi setingkat chuunin. sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya " tanya kakashi dengan penuh kewaspadaan. " heh, setingkat chuunin katamu. bahkan aura cakramu membuatku geli kakashi sensei. dan aku naruto kalau kau mengira aku adalah orang lain. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau mengawasiku selama ini. apa jii - san yang menyuruhmu unt- " belum selesai naruto berbicara, kakashi sudah berada tepat di belakang naruto untuk menahannya. namun saat ingin menyentuhnya, naruto sudah berubah menjadi balok kayu. kakashi yang hendak menangkap naruto hanya bisa terkejut batapa cepatnya pergerakan naruto." kenapa kakashi sensei, tidak jadi menangkapku, he ? " naruto dengan senyum meremehkan telah berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat kakashi berdiri. kakashi langsung menatap naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik ' _darimana naruto belajar teknik kawarimi. bukankah akademi belum mengajari para murid teknik itu ' _batin kakashi heran. setahunya akademi mengajarkan teknik _kawarimi no jutsu _saat murid sudah menginjak tingkat ke tiga." siapa yang mengajarimu teknik penukar itu naruto. bukankah kau baru tingkat satu " " darimana itu bukanlah urusanmu, sensei. maaf aku pergi dulu sensei. jaa~ " naruto dengan cepat tanpa sempat memberi waktu untuk kakashi bertanya lebih lanjut.

matahari sudah tenggelam seutuhnya. lampu2 jalan sudah menyala seluruhnya. bintang2 sudah mulai nampak bertebaran di angkasa. naruto baru saja sampai di apartemenya setelah sebelumnya mampir dulu ke warung langgananya, warung ramen ichiraku untuk makan malam. setelah menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya, naruto langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah seharian berlatih. tak lama kemudian naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya. handuk masih mengalungi lehernya saat tiba2 kyuubi berkata dengan marahnya " **naruto - kun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan. bagaimana kalau nanti kakashi melaporkan pada hokage atas sikapmu tadi, hah. apa yang akan kau lakukan. "** kyuubi bertanya dengan penuh amarah, meskipun nada khawatirnya jelas terdengar. " tenanglah kyuu - nee, tidak akan terjadi apa2. setidaknya sampai saat ini. entah untuk besok, aku tidak tahu. yang pasti jika terjadi sesuatu, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada. kau tidak perlu khawatir, kyuu - nee. oh ya, bagaimana kalau besok kita lakukan saja ritualnya setelah pulang dari akademi. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wujud manusiamu kyuu - nee. bagaimana " tanya naruto sambil menaruh handuk yang melingkari lehernya di gantungan baju. "_** apa kau yakin naruto - kun. bukanya kau baru saja menyelesaikan latihanmu, kau pasti lelah. sebaiknya kita lakukan kapan2 saja. yang penting saat ini kau sudah bisa menguasai jurus itu. jangan terburu- buru, nanti hadilnya ngak bagus loh " **_ jawab kyuubi sambil berusaha meyakinkan naruto untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. sebanarnya ia senang jika naruto cepat2 melakukan jurus tersebut, sehingga dirinya bisa membalas semua kebaikan naruto dan meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. tapi, dia juga tidak mau hal buruk sampai terjadi jika naruto memaksakan diri. kyuubi sangat menyayangi naruto. tapi, rasa sayangnya pada naruto bukanlah rasa sayang antar kakak - adik. namun rasa sayang antar lawan jenis. entah sejak kapan rasa sayang ini muncul dalam dirinya. mungkin ia melihat pribadi naruto yang baik hati dan lemah lembut pada orang lain, termasuk pada dirinya. dirinya merasa diterima dan di kasihi, serta merasa begitu menyenangkan jika ia berbicara dan menatap mata biru langit , kyuubi tidak tahu. namun kyuubi mencoba untuk menikmati saja perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman ini. dia hanya bisa berharap semoga dirinya bisa terus bersama naruto.

**TBC**

nah, chap 3 udah up date. gimana ? bagus ngak ? semoga aja bagus dan bisa memuaskan para reader's sekalian.

chap ini saya publish sebagai rasa maaf saya karena sudah lama ngak pernah up date.

thanks buat yang review chap 2 kemarin. chap ini di buat flash up date juga karena ada yang minta up date kilat. semoga memuaskan.

kritik dan saran slalu tak tunggu.

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

matahari mulai terbit. langit masih menampakkan warna hitamnya. udara yg dingin menusuk tulang, embun masih menempel di daun2 pepohonan di konoha. kabut pun masih menyelimuti konoha dan sekitarnya. namun itu semua tak membuat Naruto untuk tidak melakukan latihan rutinya. disaat seperti ini biasanya Naruto sudah melakukan lari2 maraton 10 kali mengelilingi konoha. 100 sit up dan push up, schot jump dan lain sebagainya untuk melatih dan memperkuat ketahanan dan kekuatan fisiknya. setelah itu dia akan melakukan meditasi selama 1 jam untuk menyegarkan dan memulihkan stamina serta melatih konsentrasinya. hal2 seperti itu rutin Naruto lakukan setiap hari selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi. Naruto boleh saja baru berumur 10 tahun, namun level kekuatan nya saat ini sudah setara dengan seorang ANBU. mulai dari tai, gen, nin, dan fuinjutsu sudah ia kuasai. mulai dari level paling rendah sampai yg tertinggi.

kejadian 2 tahun yg lalu saat ia ketahuan menyelinap ke perpustakaan konoha oleh kakashi membuat Naruto meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. ia tidak takut atau ragu untuk menunjukkan skill dan kemampuan yg ia miliki, namun ia takut jikalau para penduduk desa menganggapnya sebagai ancaman saat mereka tahu kalau ia punya kekuatan. ia bahkan merahasiakan kegiatanya dari Sandaime hokage, orang yg ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri. karena ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian oleh dewan council, apalagi dari pihak civilian council. ia paling tidak harus meraih tingkat genin untuk mendapatkan perlindungan secara politik dari sandaime untuk bisa menunjukkan skill dan kemampuan sesungguhnya.

selama 2 tahun itu juga, naruto mempelajari banyak hal yg tidak mungkin ia dapatkan dari akademi. seperti memasak, membaca suasana dan perasaan orang lain, bahkan ia mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. pertama kali saat ia mengetahui siapa mereka, di merasa senang dam marah. senang karena ayah dan ibunya, Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze - Uzumaki Kushina adalah orang yg cukup hebat dan terkenal. marah karena kedua orangtuanya terlalu menaruh kepercayaan yg cukup besar pada para penduduk untuk memperlakukanya sebagai seorang pahlawan, bukan sebagai seorang reinkarnasi dari Kyuubi. namun pada akhirnya Naruto memaafkan mereka berdua. dia mencoba mencari informasi sebanyak - banyaknya tentang kedua orang tuanya. dari perpustakaan akademi, sampai perpustakaan konoha ia telusuri. di akhir, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan kenapa identitas kedua orangtuanya dirahasiakan. iwa akan mencoba memburu dan membunuh Naruto jika mereka tahu yg sebenarnya. selain itu, ia juga menemukan sesuatu yg membuat shock dan terkejut pada Naruto. namun ia menanggapinya dengan antusias dan kebahagiaan...

FLASHBACK...

langit berwarna jingga. matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan mandi setelah melakukan latihan rutinya. handuk masih mengalungi lehernya. tanpa atasan dan hanya menggunakan bokser berwarna hijau berloreng orange, ia menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. meskipun toko2 dan warung2, selain ichiraku tentu saja, menolak untuk menjual barangnya pada naruto, itu bukanlah halangan untuk menemukan bahan makanan. naruto mulai memasak dengan bumbu2 yg sudah ia siapkan. hari ini, ia akan membuat katsudon dengan onigiri. setelah selesai memasak dan makan malam, naruto mulai menuju ranjangnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranya setelah seharian berlatih salah satu jutsu dari ayahnya. rasenggan.

**MINDSCAPE**

**naruto mulai membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah taman yg sangat indah. dengan langit cerah biru dan awan yg bergerak perlahan. bunga2 yg ( kebetulan? ) berwarna merah. mulai dari mawar merah, melati merah, lili merah, dan bunga lainya yg berwarna sama. Naruto tampak tak begitu terbawa oleh suasana sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yg berdiri mengamati dari arak belakangnya.**

**" kau tampak terkagum oleh taman ini Naruto - kun " **

**suara halus khas seorang wanita muda menghentikan naruto dari pikiranya dan membawanya kembali ke realita untuk menghadap ke belakang.**

**" aku sepertinya harus berlatih lebih keras lagi "**

**" kenapa naruto - kun? "**

**" karena aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan wanita secantik anda di sini "**

**mendengar jawaban naruto membuat sang wanita tak bisa mengelak saat wajahnya memerah.**

**" way, thank you naruto - kun. kau sendiri tak kelihatan buruk juga "**

**sebenarnya kata buruk lebih tepat diganti dengan SANGAT tampan. bagaimana tidak, meskipun umur naruto baru 9, namun secara fisik ia seperti 12. latihan selama inilah yg membuat penampilanya seperti saat ini. meskipun saat di dunia luar ia sering menggunakan henge tingkat tinggi untuk menghindarinya dari pusat perhatian.**

**" terima kasih kembali atas pujianya. namun aku harus bertanya sesuatu. siapa dirimu? " Naruto bertanya pada sosok yg ada di hadapanya kini. sosok perempuan dengan rambut merah dan bermata ruby merah. wajah yg oriental putih bersih membuat paras ayunya semakin bersinar. berkimono merah menyala membuat sosok di hadapanya nampak seperti api yg menyala terang.**

**" well, coba tebak siapa aku, naruto - kun ~ ? " tantang sang wanita berambut merah tersebut dengan nada merangsang. naruto mangerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. naruto tahu apa yg ia lakukan padanya. bertahun - tahun bersama dan mengenal kyuubi membuat tak membuat Naruto terpengaruh sedikitpun akan rangsangan yg sedang sang wanita itu lakukan.**

**" aku tanya sekali lagi, dan aku harap kau mau menjawabku serius dan langsung. siapa kau ? "**

**tanya Naruto nada serius dan berbahaya. sedikir reiatsu Naruto keluarkan untuk memperingatkannya akan posisinya saat ini. sang wanita tampak terkejut dan membelalakkan mata saat Naruto mengeluarkan reiatsunya. tensi udara yg semula tampak sejuk nan nyaman bak taman bunga kini berubah suram nan mencekam bak kuburan di tengah malam ( ? ) . lututnya bergetar, keringat mengucur dari badanya, udara yg serasa mencekiknya membuat ia sulit bernafas.**

**" N - na - naruto kun, matte. biar aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu semuanya " jelas sang wanita yang sedikit bergetar nada suaranya karena aura dan reiatsu yg Naruto keluarkan.**

**" baik, namun cepat. karena aku harus istirahat untuk latihan besok. " kata Naruto dengam nada dingin dan menusuk hati.**

**" b - ba baiklah. tapi pertama - tama, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. namaku Akane. tapi orang2 memanggilku RYUUJIN JAKKA "**

**TBC**

**gomenne, minna - San m ( _ _ ) m . saya tellllllllllàaaaaaattttttttt banget up datenya. soalnya q ngk punya alat intuk up date ( hp andro ) and money. sooo sooooorrrrrryyyyyyy banget. chap ini adalah awal dari perjalanan baru cerita ini. mau tahu apa ' an tu, tunggu aja kelanjutanya, key. **


End file.
